


Golden Feathers and Heather Sprigs

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [24]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene, Shy Komali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: With Link's encouragement, Komali has made a bouquet of golden feathers for his best friend Medli in order to figure out what exactly his feelings for her are. The time has come for him to give it to her and find out!
Relationships: Prince Komali/Medli
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 1





	Golden Feathers and Heather Sprigs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Jan. 17, 2021.

Nine-year old Komali sat at the small desk in his bedroom, eyes narrowed in concentration. One hand clutched a bouquet of iridescent golden feathers and wild heather sprigs. The other held a length of thin string. As he tied up one end of his bouquet, his mind wandered to the purpose behind his task.

…

Ever since he could remember, Medli had been hands-down his closest friend. Two years his senior, she had always been there to take care of him as he grew, particularly after his mother’s passing. His father had been his teacher, Quill had kept him safe and healthy, but Medli had ensured that he was never lonely. As the years had passed (few though they may have been thus far), Komali had developed a deep fondness for her. She was now an attendant to Valoo, the guardian of the Rito people, but that didn’t stop her from continuing to be there for him. In fact, now that he had his wings, she had taken it upon herself to teach him how to fly with them.

He wasn’t sure when he’d begun to have the feelings he now had regarding his closest friend. He wasn’t even completely sure that the love he felt was the same he’d seen in the other Rito couples. But he had been determined for the last couple months now to find a way to express his regard for Medli; perhaps if he brought it into the open, they both might find out what form it actually took.

The arrival of Link, an eleven-year-old Hylian and the latest incarnation of the Hero, onto Dragon Roost had, at first, made him more urgent in his mental efforts. It had taken little to no time at all for the newcomer to form a friendship with Medli, and Komali was sure that the Hylian shared his feelings for the attendant (but then, how could anyone not?). What most worried Komali was the fact that Link was closer to Medli’s age than he was. In the Rito prince’s mind, that meant Link had more of a chance with her than he did. So he’d become frantic in his efforts to think of a way to suitably reveal his feelings to Medli.

One could imagine his surprise, then, when Link had invited him to a high track on the island and shown him a large bird roosting in a heather bush. Komali had instantly recognized the golden plumage on its neck and wings; the golden feathers were traditionally used by the Rito to signal affection to each other. Link had further shocked Komali by teaching him how to catch the bird, and, when he had, telling him that he should give the feathers to Medli.

Komali still remembered how he asked the Hero how he’d known about his crush, and why he was giving up his pursuit of the attendant. Link had first said that Komali’s crush was obvious - even Medli knew about it. But what he’d said next, he would never, ever forget.

“I’ve only just met Medli,” he’d said, placing a hand on Komali’s shoulder, “but you’ve known her your whole life. You know things about her that I could never learn. She’s been there for you, and I think someday you’ll need to be there for her.” And with that said, he’d left Komali standing in the middle of the track, stunned.

…

He was moving with a purpose now, walking through the tunnels his people called home, the colorful bouquet held behind his back. He was terribly nervous, but his legs were still carrying him forward, as if he couldn’t control them. Was he actually doing this?

Apparently, he was.

He eventually found Medli on the beach, skillfully plucking the strings of her lyre as she stood on the sand. For a brief moment, he hesitated, contemplated turning back and returning to his room. But his legs were still moving, as if they had grown a mind of their own and had no intention of letting him hide his feelings anymore.  _ Besides _ , he told himself,  _ Link said she already knows how I feel about her, so it won’t even be a surprise. _

Before he knew it, she was calling out a greeting to him, and he was standing right in front of her, looking right into her gorgeous crimson eyes. And he trembled, speechless and blushing before her as she smiled warmly at him. It took him several seconds to finally stammer out, “I-I-I...m-m-made this and thought y-you might l-like it.” And so saying, he brought the bouquet out from behind his back and presented it to Medli, making sure to look into her face though he desperately wanted to look away to hide his nervousness (and his swiftly-reddening cheeks).

Medli didn’t blush as he had (which meant he really  _ was _ that obvious). But her eyes lit up and her expression became positively radiant as she beamed at him, her hands brushing his as she accepted his gift. “Thank you so much, Komali!” she said. “It means a lot to know you feel like this.” Without warning, she’d swept him up into a tight, warm embrace, and Komali smiled in spite of himself as they nuzzled into each other’s necks.

When their hug finally broke up, Komali was confident enough to ask, “So, what happens now?”

Medli laughed gently for a moment, before answering, “Well, now that we both know we love each other, we’ll start dating, and if in...say...six or seven years, if we still love each other, We might think about getting married.”

Komali blushed again. “That...sounds nice,” he commented softly, feeling a little overwhelmed by the fact that the type of love Medli had just described sounded exactly like how he actually felt towards her.

He was brought out of his reverie when Medli gently took hold of his hands. “I’m glad you finally told me how you feel,” she told him as he looked back up at her. “I know I just said this, but the feelings you have for me, I have for you too.”

Then, without another word, she leaned in and laid her lips on his. Very timidly, he kissed back, his face still flushed, and let himself relax fully as her lips rubbed softly against his own. If he could make this moment stretch on into eternity, he was sure he would have.

But eventually, their lips separated, and for the next few minutes they simply stood wrapped in each other’s arms. Then their embrace broke as well. Medli was looking at him with a playful smile. “I think it’s time for your flying lessons,” she whispered, almost teasingly.

Komali smiled widely at that. He knew he was going to fly better today than he ever had before.

He did, after all, have his girlfriend teaching him.


End file.
